Neville and the room of requirement
by Loony cat
Summary: I was wondering what had happened from Nevilles point of view in the Deathly Hallows so here is my short Fan Fic on it.


Neville and the deathly Hallows

Hiya I am Kat,

I don't own anything of this story.

Running from Death Eaters was one thing but fighting them was another. This was how Neville Longbottem managed to receive so many bruises. He had fought against the Carrows stopping them performing the cruciatus curse on innocent students who had earned themselves a detention. Neville decided he had had enough.

He was running from corridor to corridor hoping against hope to find the room of requirement. He raced around stumbling through a large open doorway crashing to the floor. He hit his head hard closing his eyes only to see bright lights. He heard crashes knowing that it must be the end. There were the Carrows probably finding the door. Before he could look behind him or even close his eyes in anticipation, he fell into a dead faint.

When Neville awoke, he had not realised where he was. After about five minutes, he found himself in the room of requirement. He had good fun for a few minutes thinking up ways to stop the terrible Carrows getting inside. Perhaps he could boot the exit. If only there were bolts. Neville pondered over this plan for a couple of hours until he saw some sitting in top of a small round table. He set to work using his wand instead of muggle labour.

A hammock had appeared with the Griffendore sign above it. He wasn't complaining as his head hurt perhaps rest could help. The hammock was cosy and it had huge velvet pillows. He hadn't thought about never returning to his very comfortable four-poster bed. Neville clutched the letter from his Gran tight. A smile was placed on Neville`s face as he fell asleep.

Days passed and they turned into weeks with not a word from anyone. Water and food had been in his bag that the D A had suggested to take with them everywhere. Nothing was heard from that group. Neville hadn't been brave enough to go outside the room and what was the point to write only a message about the D A anyway.

A few hours into the tenth day someone bashed their fists hard on the wall. Cautiously Neville called out "Who's there?" " Dean Thomas" Dean shouted back. Neville was so overjoyed he forgot to check Dean. Any company at all was welcome and of all people Dean who had rowed with Harry back in the fith year about 'you know who'. He opened the narrow doorway and a panting Dean rushed inside.

Days passed with the two hammock room growing slightly when they figured out more necessitates. Dean had told Neville about the Death Eaters him because his mum had stormed out of the Minestry Of Magic for a reason no one knew. Neville and Dean kept checking the doorway at every banging sound they heard in the hope of some company and mainly food as Deans supplies were running short and Nevilles was gone.

Soon enough, the room filled with people, hammocks and entertainment Seamus Finnigan had come a few weeks after Dean. All the Griffendores eventually were there and the Hufflepuffs had started to arrive. All the food seemed to be gone and the group were becoming more and more daring. They would leave the room five at a time and reappear from sneaking to lessons only to fu-fill their education. No one would go to the Carrows lessons and usually just go to their heads of houses lessons.

The first time this happened it was Neville sneaking to the kitchen for food as they were desperate. They had tryed to call on Dobby but for some reason he wasn't responding. Winky of course wouldn't come. Neville sneaked down the first corridor avoiding every noise and slamming the door of an unused classroom when Peeves went by. Unfortunately, Proffesor Mc Gonagall evidently had been in this room because it was full of birds waiting for hopefully the Carrows.

He finally made it down to the painting of the fruit bowl but he forgot what to do. After being squirted in the face by a group of barrels a house Elf went by and tickled the pair. It must have been very late but Neville instead of going back gladly followed and found a group of Elves with platters of cakes ready for him. Neville came back a lot quicker and was very reckless at one point even sprinting to the doorway. Everyone knew that he had managed safely but no-one wanted to make the terribly long

A few weeks when all of the food was finished and Ravenclaws were comming, a passage appeared. Neville and the rest had wished for food but it had never appeared. He cautiously climbed through eventually appearing in the Hogs Head bar. The barman was amazed when he came out of a painting of a tall girl. Neville was given food and butterbear to take with him. The people who would stay overnight were all in their hammocks and half the girls were giggling in a peculiar place that appeared to be a bathroom. They shared out the food and Neville was finally pleased for once with himself.

THE END


End file.
